Simple Town
by Unicorn Crepe
Summary: Chibiusa finally got away from all of those bad guys, good thing since now they cant transform till Usagis queen right? not unless something goes wrong and now Bandits, Youkais, and other things are in your town!
1. News Flash

Disclamer: well I don't own Sailor Moon no da!!!! =^-^=!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notes: hmmmm I juss felt I had to do this note thing! =^-^= well juss so you wait I forgot..........*thinks*..--; I forgot *falls over*  
  
Chibiusa walked down side walk after another day of school had gone by and sighed. She was now 15 years of age and still lived with her mother Usagi Tsukino but, it was just Usagi and herself that shared a house. Chibiusa wasn't usually called "Chibiusa" by her friends anymore and was called Chi or juss Chibi or Usa but they didn't use them together. Her hair had also changed since then, it was still pink and wavy but the bottoms of her hair were red and she didn't wear it in her usual odango style, but she wore what ever she felt like that day and today was more Chidori style which was ponytails with some hair let out in the front.  
  
She walked into the door of her house as she hummed a small tune that had been stuck in her head. "Hey!" Usagi said excitedly as she ran towards her daughter or 'cousin'. "I'm making dinner tonight can you go to the store to get some food?" She said with a goofy grin on her face. "You're" Chibiusa pointed to her. "making dinner?" Usagi just looked at her for a minute and then gave her the list. "Arigato! Be back before.." She looked at her watch "6:00". Chibiusa's head fell down. "Well, might as well get take-out on the way back." With that she walked out the door.  
  
*~*~  
  
Usagi looked at her watch "5:30" She read aloud. "she better be back soon." Usagi said as she sighed and went back to cooking. The faint sound of a voice saying news bulletin from the other room could be heard from the kitchen where Usagi was. "I wonder what that's about." She wondered as she wiped her hands and then walked into the front room and soon was in shock. "Oh my god"  
  
*~*~  
  
Chibiusa had been walking down the street from the store. 'Traffic sure is going today...' Chibiusa thought as she burst open the door to her and her mothers house.  
  
As soon as she got in Usagi rushed down stairs, her face didn't look as if she were to greet her. "Chi, pack up all your stuff!!" Usagi pulled her daughters arm upstairs and threw her into her room. "HURRY!!!!" She yelled. "Why?!" Chibiusa yelled back as she got a suit case. "You know that our Sailor Scout powers are not to be used until I am queen, right?" Usagi asked. Chibiusa nodded her head. "There seemes to have been a time disruption, and now youkais', bandits', sorcerers' and other things are all turning up in our town and we are told to evacuate as soon a possible!!!!" "WHAA?" Chibiusa sounded as she quickly got all of her clothes together and put them into a suitcase. "There's no time!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Chibiusa and Usagi were now all packed and ready to go, Usagi was the first to run out the door and Chibiusa was about to but then she rememberd something. "You go on without me!" Chibiusa yelled to Usagi. "NO" Usagi yelled back. "Come-on Mom, I'll be okay, now go!" With that Chibiusa ran back upstairs and Usagi had no choice but to leave. (A.N. not to make Usagi sound bad or anything. ^^;)  
  
*~*~  
  
Back up stairs Chibiusa looked frantically for her missing item. "Where is it?!" She yelled to herself and kept on the search. "yes!" She yelled as she grabbed a small stone and packed it into her bag.  
  
*~*~ (a lot of *~*~ =^-^=)  
  
Chibi was ready, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the door of her room to meet her mother who was probably standing outside the door to the house. She grabbed the cold door knob which led to the top of the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. 'I'm too late.' Was all she could think about as she looked down the stairs and saw some men dressed in odd clothes in the living room. Her heart was beating 1000 miles an hour as she watched the men move about the house and then one man told another man to check up stairs. 'I'm too late'  
  
*~*~  
  
YEP! That's end of the first chapie! Don't stop reading if you don't like the first chapie though! It gets better im juss REALLLLLLLLLLY bad at beginnings! =^-^= well R+R luv ya 3~~~~  
  
Ja ne! -Rinko =^-^= 


	2. Maybe where you live isnt so safe

Note: there will be some Japanese words so im here to help you! =^-^=  
  
Ningen-human, Minna-everyone, Youkai-demon(last chapie), Hai-yes, Onna- women, Sei-Star, Iie-no, kawaii-cute  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few drops of sweat escaped her skin as the man headed for the stairs and started to walk up them. She took a deep breath and took in all the refreshing air as she had to think of something, fast. She looked back behind her in her room and saw the desk where she drew her pictures and dropped her suitcase quietly.  
  
She ran into the room and sat her self under the desk but, she soon moved to more appealing closet. One of the men walked into the room and looked around with his narrow eyes. The man appeared to still be human although he was wearing what seemed to be some kind of animal skin on his body. Chibiusa took in another silent deep breath as a few more drops of sweat could be seen on her peach skin. 'What is this' she thought to herself as she moved even father back into the pink, red and white closet.  
  
The man stayed in the room for a good 10 minutes before he finally left. Chibiusa was too scared to leave the safe closet as her heart started to lower its pace. The sound of a man yelling could be heard from the closet upstairs.  
  
"There's nothing here but food, so men gather as much as you can before we move on!" He yelled as the sound of men rushing toward which had to be the kitchen could be heard. "Wait!" another male voice yelled. "There has to be a ningen in here..." He trailed off. "We looked high and low and all we found was a box filled with clothes." Another one disagreed. "Yes, lots of the ningen who were running were carrying them, that's why there has to be ningen here, they wouldn't leave without them right? So why would this one be any different? I think we should look again until we find the ningen and then take all the food!" The other one spoke up again. "Hai" Another man started. "minna, look around and if you see so much as an inch move, take it!" He finished off with a yell and then the sounds of feet moving could be heard again.  
  
Chibiusa felt her heart skip a beat as her heart began to pump faster again, the silent heavy breaths also started again as she tried to move even father back into the closet. A man again entered her room, but this time it was a different man. This one had long brown hair down to his knees but it was in one long braid down the right side of his body. His eyes glared over to the bed as he looked under it and then pulled the covers off it. "hm..." he sounded as his eyes glanced towards closet. 'oh shit!' Chibiusa thought as her heart went even faster, she swore she was about to faint from all the pressure. The man smirked and walked over to the closet. His hand touched the small frame that was also used as a handle and slid the door open.  
  
The only thing that was keeping Chibiusa from fainting now was what the fact that she was also too scared to even faint or what they might do to her if she fainted.The man looked down at the frightened 15-year-old and then grabbed her wrist and held it up in the air. "An onna" he stared as he looked at her with his deep chocolate brown eyes. "she could be a wife for one of the men." He smirked. "State your name!" he almost yelled at her. "C- C-C-Chibiusa Chiba" She managed to spit out. He threw her down and she landed with a loud thud on the carpet ground. "Your name is now Sei!" he soon picked her up again and threw her over his shoulder. 'Sei?' She asked herself 'why Sei? I don't wanna be named Star!'  
  
He brought her down stairs "Looks like Sasake was right, there was a ningen here." He again dropped the girl to the floor. She rubbed her arm and looked at all of the men, there were at least ten. "What is it?" A man yelled from father back in the room. "An onna." He replied simply. "You need to stop dropping all of the ningen you find." Said another man with light blue hair in a short pony tail. "Youji! I'll do what ever I want with her!" he said with anger in his voice. "Oh and I supposed you named her too?" Youji asked as he smirked. "Iie!" The man replied as he sweatdropped. Another man walked up, his hair was still blue hair but darker and in a in a longer ponytail. "and I suppose there was a ningen, Soniko" He said as he also smirked. "Hey! I already have Youji nagging at me I don't need you gloating to Sasake!" Soniko pouted.  
  
Chibiusa watched from below as she also looked for a way to escape. 'There are ten of them,' She thought. 'but, maybe I can still get out without them seeing me. Chibiusa started to get up. "So this is the onna?" Sasake said as he kneeled down to get a closer look at the pink and red haired cutie. "Hm..." Sasake started. "this one is kawaii." He then smiled a bit and helped her get up. "That's what I thought when I saw her, she could wash our crap and do all of that 'onna' stuff." Soniko said as he glanced as the now blushing Chibiusa who was still trembling. "Hai, and then we can carry on the group when she has our offspring." Sasake added as he was now circling around her checking her out. The sound of that was enough to make Chibiusa blush a deep crimson and look down with wide eyes. "What's her name?" Youji asked. "Sei" Soniko answered happily. Youji rolled his eyes and hit Soniko. "Not what you named her dumb-ass, her REAL name." He finished with a sweatdrop. "Oh, it was Chibi something like that." Soniko sounded like he was no longer interested in the subject. "Can you not remember anything?" Youji said as he once again sweatdropped. "What's your name?" Sasake asked as he tipped her head up. "C-Chibiusa Chiba." She replied. "Men!" Sasake yelled. "This is Chibiusa! Don't forget this name she is now ours!"  
  
The men soon left and Chibiusa was the one of the last to leave her once safe and happy home. Her hands were now tied tight in the back and she had one man in front of her and behind her, just to be safe. She stepped outside and was now a mixture of sad and scared. Her head turned up and she was horrified by what she saw. Ningen, dead ningen everywhere lying on the street bloody with bite marks and everything there was even only half of a ningen lying on the street also. She stopped and looked at the sight before her but, she was soon told to move on by the man in back of her.  
  
Chibiusa had been left with the thoughts, 'What if Usagi is dead and Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto too, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru even. There are so many of them one of them is already probably dead and I may be destined to join them soon!' Her heart stared to pump faster again with all of these dreadful sights and thoughts. She felt she was going to pass out again as she walked past the once happy and beautiful town that she had lived in for the time she had came back from the future for. Destroyed, it looked like hell had gone on there, the once white houses were now covered in dirt and only half of the house remained, all of this had happened in only 2 or 3 hours. She was left with only the clothes on her back and no ability to transform.  
  
Sasake kneeled down by one of the many dead ningen. "Sad" Was all he could say. "The youkai will soon take over this world if they've already gotten this far." Soniko stepped in. "All of the houses have been raided..." Youji also added in.  
  
Chibiusa was wondering why all of this was happening and was also wondering why she had to go back for the stone or why she had forgotten it in the first place. It had been a stone she had gotten from Diana in future she always kept it, although she didn't know its purpose. There was a slight sound coming from the sky and Chibiusa had to look up to see what it was. When she looked up into the sky it was that one bit of hope she had been waiting for, the hope that this was all a dream was now gone but the hope that she would be saved or suddenly return to the future was still there but, what was hovering above her was...a portal.  
  
~*~*  
  
=^-^= weeeee *dances around* I got one review I got one review *huggles Kia* YAY!!!!!! Well to let everybody out there know, I need MORE reviews =^- ^= okie dokie R+R  
  
-Rinko =^-^= 


End file.
